This Is It... All Or Nothing
This Is It... All Or Nothing ''is the fourth studio album by Irish recording artist Sally Alexandria Rapunzel Penelope Stacey Bennett-Makli-Juhda. The album is her first release since her musical hiatus in 2014 following the controversy surrounding her third studio album ''Behind the Bennett. The album was released on October 12, 2015 through her joint record label, with sister Charlotte Bennett, Bennett Recordings, with Sally Bennett being the executive producer of the record. The album title reflects Sally's feelings at the time; she described the album as her "last shot" and she has to give her all as it is "all or nothing" due to her recent public affairs during her musical hiatus. The album won numerous Grammy Awards including Album of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album, Best Gospel Album, Best Christian Album, Best Dance Album and Best R&B Album. Background During the promotions of her third studio album Behind the Bennett, Sally received an incredible media and public backlash due to the nature of the album, resulting in millions of people returning copies of the album and media stations boycotting the streaming of her singles. Simply distraught at what was happening, Sally took a musical hiatus to reflect on the current events. Fans were furious with the backlash and began the "#SaveSally" campaign which was aimed to raise money for Sally to release a new album for her fans. Fans raised over £2,000,000 for Sally. However, Sally received further backlash when it was revealed this money was spent on a yacht in Ibiza. Her mother Sandra defended this decision stating that Sally was still grieving the loss of her brother Pedro and dog Jipla and was not thinking straight. Fans supported the decision despite the media backlash at the time. Following a damaged public image and a huge loss of fans, Sally stayed with her childhood friend Roxy Mitchell in Portugal to regain her strength. Her stay was fairly low-profile until images were published of Sally's wild partying habits whilst in Portugal. It was revealed that Sally had a drug problem during her stay in Portugal which she says is partly due to the recent pressure from the public. After the news of her drug problem was revealed, the Bennett family ordered Sally to return back to her home in Belfast. Sally was then admitted to a local rehab clinic, where she left after 8 hours stating that "the craic was unbearable and she needed to get out". Her family and fans alike were furious, and Sally was once again admitted to rehab. She completed the full course of treatment and has since been off drugs. Sally then went on a vacation to Dubai, where she melt local billionaire Abdu Makli-Juhda. The two began dating shortly after meeting and were married on September 18, 2014, two weeks after first meeting. Sally then began working on new music whilst on her honeymoon with Abdu, stating this was the first time that she had felt inspired in years. It was then revealed, through a letter to her fans on her website, that a new album will be released sometime in 2015. In an interview with Smash Hits, Sally revealed that this album is her most personal yet and has taken a completely different direction to her previous releases. The album focuses strongly on her recent marriage to Abdu, the death of her brother, her relationship with her sister and overcoming her drug addiction. Release Build up to release Sally's official website was down for maintenance on September 1, 2015 and fans began speculation that a new website design was coming to begin the new era. On September 5, 2015, Sally posted a cryptic message on her Twitter page simply stating "X". Fans speculated that Sally was referencing the title of her debut studio album. The following day, she tweeted "Sallyme", the title of her second album, and the day after she tweeted "Behind the Bennett". Waiting eagerly, fans suspected that Sally would tweet the name of her newest album next. Sally then tweeted 'This Is It... All Or Nothing" with a link to her recently revamped website. The new website design included a link to pre-order the album and the video of her new single "Giving You Everything". The single surprised everyone as it was the first ballad Sally had released since her debut. The single received mass critical acclaim and was considered her "comeback single". The song dealt with themes of heartbreak, some speculating the lyrics "and on that sweet March night when I looked into your eyes, you told me it'd be alright / te amo mi amigo" to be about the events leading up to the death of her brother Pedro, someone who Sally was always close to. Album release The album was officially released worldwide, except in Jamaica due to Sally's legal affairs there, and met with great critical acclaim. The opening sales, however, were her weakest yet due to damaged public image. However, following a stint of performances on The Voice, Dancing on Ice and Good Morning America, public support rose and the album broke sales records across the globe. After 3 weeks of release, the album was the best selling album of 2015. Commercial performance Due to her recent public and media backlash, ''This Is It... All Or Nothing ''opened with first week sales of 650,000 copies worldwide, a significant decline from her last album which sold over 20 million copies worldwide in its first week of release. However, following a series of promotional gigs, the album soon received much publicity and broke international sales records, selling over 37 million copies in its third week of release. The album was a success and propelled Sally back to being the most successful recording artist on the planet, overtaking her sister Charlotte, who just released a duets album for the NSPCC. As of April 22, 2016, the album has sold over 300 million copies worldwide and is the best selling album of all time. Track listing